


Frame Rate: 60 fps

by EmeraldLight



Series: High Definition [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Come Eating, Copious Amounts of Cum, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Lance Has Regrets & Confides In Keith, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight
Summary: Continuing the saga of Sheithro (would that be the name?)//The stream started with Keith yelling profanities at Lance, Hunk laughing madly, and Pidge rubbing the bridge of her nose.\\Keith has a nearly unconscious automatic reflex to open his mouth when he's touched in a certain way, and Shiro absolutely exploits it.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: High Definition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679869
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Frame Rate: 60 fps

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic reached 25 kudos and so I wrote a second part! If this fic gains a lot of interest, I'll write another part!

Keith crossed his legs under himself as he settled into his gaming chair in front of his computer, energy drink to one side, bottle of water beside that, and a container of grapes to the other side. Black hair that reached his mid-back was pulled into a high ponytail and the nineteen year old wore a deep red, wide necked top that showed off his bare shoulders. No one could see the short track shorts he was wearing, or the thigh high socks in Kuro’s university colors (okay, maybe the shorts were from there as well…), but comfort was the name of the game.

Wireless headset in place, mostly because Keith tended to move around when he was really into a game and having a standing microphone just didn’t work for him. Besides, it was red and he adored it, it was his first piece of streaming equipment, a gift from Shiro and Kuro.

Sound filtering in, Keith took note of his three best friends coming online and making their way into the game as well.

Lance: “Quite the show this morning.”

Hunk: “Seriously?”

Pidge: “I thought we agreed we don’t talk about this shit on stream.”

Keith: “Agreed.”

Lance: “Pshh, we’re not live yet.”

Keith: “I don’t need people knowing anything remotely close to THAT sort of thing, thanks.”

Hunk: “Well, they know you have two boyfriends.”

Pidge: “Actually, I think a lot of people are still thinking Shiro and Kuro are the same person.”

Keith: “I mean, I don’t care if they know about that, I’m not ashamed of my relationship.”

Lance: “Final comment on it before we’re live.”

Pidge: “Typical.”

Lance: “One: I’m absolutely jealous, and Two: ...is your ass still leaking?”

The stream started with Keith yelling profanities at Lance, Hunk laughing madly, and Pidge rubbing the bridge of her nose. Their viewers were more than used to the four friends shouting at one another, though there was a moment as the other three were tuned out as each streamer did their intro. 

Three hours of game play later, Keith sighed and leaned back in his chair, the stream over and Hunk and Pidge having already logged off, leaving just him and Lance. Neither were actually in the game anymore, the two simply sat with their cams on, chatting idly.

“So… how are you really doing?” Keith asked, his head tilting to one side as he watched the ever-present ‘streamer smile’ fade from Lance’s face, leaving his best friend looking much too tired for an eighteen year old. Lance pulled his knees up against his chest and rested his chin on them, shrugging as he glanced away.

“That bad, huh?”

“I just...” Lance sighed, looking anywhere but at his camera. “I did something I regret…” Keith frowned, leaning forward in his chair.

“Lance…? What happened? Are you hurt? Do I need to break someone’s face?”

Lance hugged his knees tighter, hiding his face completely, voice barely caught by his mic, making Keith sigh and wait patiently. Now was the time where he wished he lived in the same city as the brunette, wanting to hug his best friend tightly.

“I hooked up with some random guy…” Lance finally lifted his head and mumbled, shame clear on his face.

“And it was consensual…?”

“Yeah…”

Keith let out another sigh, this one made up of pure relief.

“Why do you regret it? You’ve been talking about how you’re attracted to all genders for as long as I’ve known you.”

“Because it was my first time,” Lance admitted. Keith lifted an eyebrow, surprised by this - Lance was a self proclaimed romancer and Keith was sure he had lost his virginity years ago.

“I mean… My first time was in the cargo box of my dad’s truck,” Keith told him, feeling his cheeks grow warm.

“But with a random stranger? In a bar?”

“Well, no… Wait. Wait, wait, wait,” Keith was frowning again. “Were you drunk?” He was once more relieved when Lance shook his head in negative, wondering how his body was handling the spikes in his heart rate.

“For your information, only, my first lay was my first date with a guy from my high school. He was two years older and we never actually /had/ a date, I just took dad’s truck without asking, drove us out to the lookout, and he fucked me on my hands and knees,” Keith said, wiggling his toes as he spoke. “Never talked to him again. It made me think I was a shit lay and I never trusted anyone else for a long time.”

“Until Shiro and Kuro?”

“Yeah,” Keith smiled, glancing to where the door to his streaming room was closed, knowing that Shiro was recording a cooking video in the kitchen.

“Wish I had lost my virginity to you…” Lance heaved a sigh, chin resting on his knees as he looked up at the camera through his eyelashes. Keith blushed, offering a shy smile. The two of them had never lived remotely close together, but there had been several instances where they would start voice chatting about video games and transition into deeper conversation, ending in dirty talk and getting off with one another.

Now Lance just enjoyed all of Shiro’s sexy shows and made no effort to hide it.

“Would if we could have, Lance, you know that,” Keith told him. “You’re my best friend, of course I would have done that for you. I just had no idea you were so concerned about your first time being very specific. I’m sorry it didn’t go the way you hoped it would.”

“Yeah…”

“Was it at least good?”

“Fuck yeah,” Lance blushed brightly, making Keith laugh, the tension finally breaking. The two quickly wound up deep in conversation, talking about Lance’s ‘incident,’ followed by Keith’s morning rut, laughing and joking with one another. Keith didn’t notice the door to the streaming room open, or how Shiro made his way inside, camera held aloft.

When it was first discovered that Keith had a strange reflex reaction to his chin being gently tugged down, Shiro immediately exploited it. Often. Simply pressing his thumb against Keith’s chin and applying gentle pressure could cause his younger lover to open his mouth, soft pink tongue automatically coming forward to cover his bottom teeth. Even when Keith was busy streaming, or watching TV, or reading, Keith would react to the touch and Shiro would waste no time in making use of Keith’s pretty mouth.

Frequently.

Keith never complained.

Lance caught sight of Shiro before Keith did, barely having a chance to shoot the older man a questioning look before he watched Shiro coax Keith’s mouth open. It was so fluid that Lance’s eyebrows lifted, watching his best friend shift from their amusing conversation to mouth open and eyes softening, Keith looking up at Shiro expectantly.

Shiro nudged his foot against the adjustment handle under Keith’s chair, dropping it to its lowest height and putting Keith exactly where he wanted him. Camera in one hand and focussed on Keith’s face, ample cock already free of his pants, Shiro shot a smirk at his camera, and at Lance, before guiding Keith onto his leaking erection.

“Fucking hell…” Lance bit his bottom lip, eyes wide as he watched Keith swallow everything Shiro offered him, the brunette squirming in his chair. This was something that would never see the light of day, Keith would never let his face be shown like this, and Lance knew he was blessed to witness it.

“That’s right, sweets,” Shiro grinned, releasing Keith’s chin and sliding his hand to rest on the back of his head. “Make me cum…” Making absolutely no effort to contain his moans, Shiro guided Keith’s head up and down on his cock, hips rolling as he repeatedly dipped into his lover’s throat. Clearly he had been enjoying himself prior to coming into the room because it wasn’t hard to tell Shiro was already teetering on the edge of release.

“Gonna cum,” he warned, wrapping his fingers around Keith’s ponytail and easing him off his straining cock. “Be a good boy and catch it all on your tongue, sweets. I want to see it before I let you swallow.” Keith moaned, letting Shiro tilt his head back as he lifted his hands and used both to stroke Shiro quickly.

“Fuck, you’re such a good boy!” Shiro’s hips jerked forward as he came heavily, flooding Keith’s mouth with his cum, loving the sight of it dribbling down his chin. He couldn’t hear Lance’s echoing moans, those were confined to Keith’s headset, but a glance at the screen told Shiro that Lance was stroking himself furiously.

“You listen so well,” Shiro smiled, swiping his thumb over Keith’s bottom lip, smearing his cum. “Now show Lance how good of a boy you were… and then swallow it all.” Keith was blushing once more, turning back towards his camera, lusty eyes meeting Lance’s before he swallowed audibly. Lance’s moans rang in his ears as the brunette arched in his chair and fired several ropes of cum up onto his clothed chest.

Shiro leaned down and kissed Keith deeply, savoring the taste of his own cum on his lover’s tongue. As they broke apart they were momentarily connected by a string of saliva (and cum) before Shiro licked his lips and stood straight.

“Thanks, sweets.”

And then Shiro was gone, leaving Keith blushing madly, aching in his shorts, and unable to meet Lance’s gaze.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are welcomed, comments are awesome!
> 
> Join our [Voltron Discord!](https://discord.gg/JnC529h)


End file.
